


i know it's hard to hear it (and it may never be enough)

by reinli



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Awkward situations in a class hall, But also, Fluff, M/M, Post-Break Up, Romance, Social Anxiety, how fucking dare, i am sincerely hoping for both of their happiness, im a bad author oh god im crying, im sad and im not much a fan of happy endings, like i swear a lot of sap in one sandwich, mentions of depression, srsly, starbucks is d bomb but no one really orders anything remarkable from it, they are both at fault tho jerks i cannot, uhhh, unnecessary banters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinli/pseuds/reinli
Summary: some things are better left unsaid, but wonwoo can never be sure, especially when seeing mingyu living the dream again- with or without him- is gravely at stake.





	i know it's hard to hear it (and it may never be enough)

He cannot- would not even dare, if he had his way- clearly remember who reached out first. It played out in some dingy bar near the university, one bombarded with burned out students 

**Author's Note:**

> welp it's been 5 months. erm i really don't have any excuse aside from toxic uni life and well personal.....stuff  
> but here you all go  
> enjoy (or not idrk)


End file.
